


TCEST - Chocolate (Valentine's Day)

by CeruleanBound



Series: Donnie/Mikey Oneshots [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chocolate, Chocolate Sauce, M/M, TMNT, Turtlecest, Valentine's Day, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeruleanBound/pseuds/CeruleanBound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Donnie/Mikey<br/>Summary: Donnie and Mikey celebrate their first Valentine's Day as a couple<br/>Turtles’ ages: Donnie - 22, Mikey -21<br/>Author Note: Turtles are not biologically related<br/>I don’t own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles</p>
            </blockquote>





	TCEST - Chocolate (Valentine's Day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RomaMarufixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/gifts).



           “Can I look yet, Mike?” Donnie asked as he stumbled forward, blinded by the sea green hands covering his eyes.

           “Almost,” Mikey replied after a few more seconds of guiding his lover.

           When he stopped them and removed his hands, Donnie’s eyes widened as he took in the transformation of their kitchen. The elegantly set table was illuminated by two cream-colored taper candles and ornamented with a vase of purple and orange roses. Mikey stood behind the olive mutant and rocked on the balls of his feet while he anxiously awaited his mate’s approval.

            “Is it – I mean, is it too much?” Mikey asked uncertainly since Don had been silent for a long time, “If it is, I can take this all down and we can eat in the living room and watch Star Wars or something.”

            “Mikey,” Donnie breathed in amazement and turned to the slightly shorter turtle, “It’s perfect.”

            Mikey’s nervous expression melted away and he grinned in relief. The younger stretched up on his tip toes to claim Donnie’s lips in a chaste kiss before he took his mate’s hand and led him towards the table. Mikey pulled out the nearest chair and motioned for his lover to sit. Donnie smiled and took his seat while Mikey hurried to the counter to retrieve the food he prepared for their Valentine’s dinner.

            The sea green cook served them both a glass of milk, caesar salad, cheese bread and a heaping plate of spaghetti. The bō wielder was flattered and surprised by the romance displayed by the youngest Hamato – not that Mikey wasn’t romantic, but this was their first time celebrating Valentine’s Day as a couple so he wasn’t sure how big of a deal it would be for them. As he slowly chewed his food, enjoying the explosion of flavor assailing his tongue, he reached out and caressed the velvety purple flower petals.

            “Where did you find purple and orange roses?” The scientist wondered aloud and looked up at his mate, curiosity written across his handsome features. 

            Mikey flushed slightly and twirled his fork around his noodles before answering, “I paid Casey to get me white flowers and then I separated them into two vases and added dye to the water so they’d change color.”

            Donnie smiled candidly and took Mikey’s hand, “Thank you, Mikey. They’re beautiful.”

            The smaller turtle beamed and squeezed the genius’ hand, “What do you think of dinner?”

            “It’s delicious!” The olive mutant praised and took another bite to prove his point.

            “Good, I tried some new spices,” Mikey stated proudly.

            “I’m glad I’m dating the cook,” Donnie chuckled, “Leo’s screwed because Raph can barely make mac and cheese.”

            Mikey snorted and nodded in agreement before admitting, “Raph asked me to make him and Leo something for Valentine’s day too since he doubted Leo would like burned mac and cheese – those were his exact words.”

            “What did you make them?”

            “Lemon chicken,” Mikey replied after swallowing his mouthful of cheese bread.

            “You do make a good lemon chicken,” The olive turtle complimented, gesturing to his mate with his fork.

            “I know right?!” 

            When they finished their romantic dinner, Donnie helped Mikey clean up the kitchen and wash the dishes. Despite the boring chore of cleaning, the young couple always found a way to enjoy the task, often dancing around each other and spraying the other with bubbles from the sink. As soon as the kitchen was clean and the water they’d splattered during their water war was dried up, the two turtles retired to the living room to watch a movie and cuddle on the couch.

            They compromised for the movie and turned on The Empire Strikes Back, but quickly lost interest when their focus shifted to each other. Mikey crawled on top of Don and initiated one of many passionate kisses. With the movie forgotten and their mouths busy, they couldn’t seem to keep their hands from fondling and caressing every inch of green skin they came across. Donnie churred as Mikey’s hands trailed further down his plastron, teasing his obvious arousal.

            “Do you want to finish the movie? Or would you rather have your surprise now?” Mikey asked in a husky voice that made Don shiver with lust.

            “Surprise?” The genius closed his eyes and whimpered as Mikey shifted enough to rub their lower plates together.

            Mikey smirked and nodded, “Yeah and it involves chocolate.”

            Donnie’s eyes flew open at the mention of the decadent treat. Mikey hadn’t found out about Donnie’s almost obsessive love for chocolate until they started dating. He had honestly been surprised his brother could hide that from them all, but then again, Don was a genius. The olive turtle smiled up at his playful partner and nodded in excitement.

            The nunchuck master turned off the TV and pressed a quick kiss to Don’s lips before climbing off of him and helping his mate to his feet. Mikey lead them towards their bedroom and allowed Don to enter first, but the genius quickly turned around in confusion when Mikey didn’t follow him in.

            “I’ll be right back,” Mike promised and winked before hurrying back towards the kitchen.

            Donnie shrugged and stripped his gear; his arousal was becoming uncomfortable under his shell so he hoped his mate would hurry back – he’d be embarrassed to drop down before Mikey even got back to the room. Before he even laid down on their bed, Mikey returned, closing and locking the door out of habit. Technically they had the lair to themselves since Master Splinter was visiting friends in Japan and Leo and Raph had gone out for the night to celebrate, so locking the door wasn’t completely necessary. Don crawled to the middle of the bed and waited for Mikey to remove his clothing as well.

            “What do you think of chocolate covered turtle, Donnie-boy?” Mikey purred and poured a generous amount of Hershey’s chocolate into his hand before smearing it across his plastron.

            Don’s eyes lit up and his tongue flicked out to lick his lips. The sight of his lover smeared in the delicious dessert was somehow very erotic. Mikey continued to paint the chocolate on his body, wiping a substantial amount across the splitting center line of his plastron that housed another wonderful treat for the scientist.

            “What do you want Donnie?” Mikey hummed the question and approached the bed.

            “You, Mikey,” the purple banded ninja moaned, moving across the bed on his knees and began licking away the sweet liquid clinging to the hard shell once they met.

            Mikey sighed contentedly as the wet tongue licked away the mess he’d made. From the position they were in, when Don bent forward to lap at the chocolate on his lower plates, Mikey could reach around and fondle Don’s wiggling tail. The genius churred and shifted his hips invitingly, dropping down in the process. Mikey smiled and traced the tight entrance normally hidden by the excited appendage.

            “Ah, Mikey,” Don groaned and licked at Mike’s slit, attaching his mouth over the parting area and sucking until the hardened organ tumbled into his ready mouth.

            The sea green turtle churred as he was sucked and brought his own finger to his mouth to suck on. When his digit was dripping with saliva, he brought it back to Donnie’s rear and circled the ring of muscle before gently pressing in. Don churred around the cock in his mouth and Mikey had to take a deep breath and remind himself not to finish too soon when the vibrations made him groan.

            As Don expertly worked his cock, Mikey set to work loosening up the olive turtle for something much larger than his finger. The moans and mewls spilling from the genius’ mouth as he was scissored was making Mikey dizzy with desire. Finally deeming his prep job complete, he pulled away from the wonderful mouth, smiling to himself when Don whined about his treat being taken away.

            “Turn around,” Mikey husked, his grin widening when his mate happily turned around on the bed and pushed up against him.

            With their new position, Mikey was in complete control and didn’t waste any time entering the hot orifice he’d been stretching. They moaned in unison when they became one. The topping turtle set a steady rhythm, making sure to angle himself so Don achieved the utmost pleasure from their coupling.

            Reaching around Don’s shell, Mikey grasped his thick and leaking girth, stroking in time with his thrusting. Don cried out every time his prostate was hit by his sea green lover and his cock was squeezed and pulled. The room was filled with a chorus of churring and moaning as they rose higher towards their impending orgasms. Don came first, his sticky seed splashing across the bed. Mikey thrusted a few more times before also finishing and marking his mate. 

            When Mikey pulled out and laid down on the bed, Donnie tossed the soiled blanket onto the floor and joined him in a tight embrace while they enjoyed their sexual high. Although they were both panting and their legs were trembling slightly, neither could stop smiling.

            “I love you Don, Happy Valentine’s Day,” Mikey panted.

            Don churred softly and snuggled closer, “Happy Valentine’s Day Mikey, I liked my chocolate surprise.”

            The younger turtle smirked and teased his fingers across Don’s now sensitive split, enjoying the quiet gasp his actions elicited. Mikey pressed a kiss to Don’s forehead and whispered, “You know, we still have an entire bottle of Hershey’s Chocolate left... and it would be a real shame for it to go to waste....”

            Don grinned and moved so he could capture Mikey’s lips. There was no doubt in the genius’ mind that this was the best Valentine’s Day ever.


End file.
